Promise Of Eternal Love (One-Shot) (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Damon y Elena tienen un plan para traer a Bonnie lo que no sabían es que esa locura se convirtiría en una prueba de amor, ¿puede ser una promesa mas fuerte que la compulsión? (Idea alternativa post 6x08-6x09)


**Título: **Promise Of Eternal Love

**Autor: **BlueShadow00, lunaibelieveinmagic y Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+18

**Pairigns: **Damon & Elena.

**Argumento: **Damon y Elena tienen un plan para traer a Bonnie lo que no sabían es que esa locura se convirtiría en una prueba de amor, ¿puede ser una promesa mas fuerte que la compulsión?

**N/A:** Este One-Shot surgió como un juego para poder superar el parón de una semana de TVD pero al final se convirtió en un nuevo proyecto que esperamos os encante tanto como a nosotras.

**Advertencias: **Idea alternativa post 6x08

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no nos pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Lj Smith, The Cw, es decir, The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Promise Of Eternal Love<strong>

.

.

.

Damon estaba recostado en el césped del inmenso Campus de Whitmore, mirando el estrellado cielo nocturno, ideando planes para traer a Bonnie de vuelta, cuando un impertinente recuerdo asaltó su mente. Un recuerdo de aquel maravilloso verano que pasó con Elena.

_Elena tenía la mirada perdida en Damon, observándole, se mordió el labio cuando sintió que el chico se removía, en un descuido la atrapó en sus brazos, la calidez de su cuerpo, su aliento rozando levemente desde su cuello hasta sus labios. La pálida piel del vampiro casi parecía brillar bajo el sol del mediodía y las gotitas de agua del lago parecían diamantes salpicando toda su piel. _

_-¡No quiero! -rió Elena sacudiéndose en sus brazos en un desesperado intento por permanecer seca._

_- No pienso soltarte, bebé. -murmuró contra su piel, lanzando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. El silencio reinó y lo único que se escuchaba era el latido de sus corazones. _

_- ¿Me lo prometes? -preguntó esperanzada, dejando a un Damon totalmente perdido en sus ojos chocolate._

_-Nunca -la palabra se deslizó de sus labios casi por instinto, porque realmente no había otra respuesta para esa pregunta._

_La sonrisa de Elena creció aún más en su precioso rostro, toda ella parecía brillar de felicidad. _

_- Mm, te creeré. -casi no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Damon cubrió su boca con sus labios, en un profundo y delicioso beso, Elena podría acostumbrarse, pasar toda su eternidad junto al vampiro._

_Aprovechó que él estaba perdido besándola y utilizó su fuerza vampírica para arrojarlo al lago. Un instante después Damon la observaba con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Creí haberte dicho una vez, que los vampiros odian nadar preciosa- susurró peligrosamente._

_- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó fingiendo sorpresa. - Y yo que pensé que cuando me echaste al agua era porque te gustaba... que tonta.- Se mordió el labio reteniendo una sonrisa, Damon la alcanzó con su velocidad y en unos segundos ambos estaban frente a frente, mirándose con intensidad. _

_La castaña, con chispeantes ojos juguetones, aún conservaba su cabello seco mientras él se erguía empapado solo a unos centímetros. Se sostuvieron la mirada desafiante por unos segundos, hasta que Damon de repente desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo. _

_-No pude dejar de pensar en tu hermoso cuerpo empapado por meses después de eso -escuchó que le susurraban a su espalda. _

_La chica no tuvo tiempo de procesar palabra, porque en unos segundos estaba siendo lanzada directamente al agua, pero antes de caer en ella, de quedarse totalmente empapada, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de no caer, instintivamente se agarró con fuerza y una risita inundó todos sus sentidos. _

_Rodó los ojos.- Aún puedo soltarte._

_-No lo harás -dijo con una seguridad que ni ella misma tenía. _

_Damon le dedicó una sonrisa casi perversa mientras aflojaba su agarre ligeramente y Elena se aferró con más fuerza para no caerse al agua. _

_-No lo harás -repitió casi contra su piel. _

_-¿Eso crees?- Sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de Damon, vidriosos, pícaros, perfectos, podría pasarse horas perdida en esos dos océanos que nunca sería suficiente; tragó saliva e intentó recomponerse. - Segura.- Confiando en los brazos de su novio, alzó una mano para acariciar los mechones mojados de cabello negro de Damon, peinándolo como a ella le gustaba con el agua._

_Él cerró los ojos instintivamente y Elena se estiró para susurrarle suavemente al oído:_

_-Eso es...buen chico- lo picó.- Hora de tu recompensa-_

_Entrelazó las manos en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí besándolo con pasión. Damon gimió pegándola contra él con inequívoco deseo y ella gruñó de satisfacción en sus labios. _

_Se separó y volvió a susurrarle. Sus siguientes palabras fueron como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo del vampiro el cual se estremeció._

_Elena sabiendo del poder que tenía se apartó unos centímetros_

_- ¿No me has oído? Hazme tuya... aquí y ahora._

_Él levantó una ceja divertida._

_- Qué demandante- rió y ante la seriedad de la chica levantó sus manos con inocencia- Está bien, está bien... no tienes porque rogar así- Le dijo haciendo magia con sus ojos..._

_Ella se limitó a mirarlo seria y anhelante._

_- Tus manos Salvatore, aquí, ahora- lo urgió y él no esperó ni un segundo más para cumplir su demanda_

_La tomó en brazos, salieron de lago y con muy poca delicadeza estrelló su pequeño cuerpo contra el frío suelo, la chica soltó una risita e intentó enredar los brazos en su cuello pero fue una misión imposible._

_-No, no, no.-negó con una sonrisita de suficiencia.- Eres mía, ¿recuerdas? _

_Damon unió las manos de Elena sobre su cabeza y la presionó contra el suelo, su cuerpo estaba frío por el agua y el de Elena hirviendo de pasión. El choque de temperaturas fue exquisito. Ella protestó porque no la dejaba moverse..._

_-Shh Shh... Tu lo pediste, ahora atente a las consecuencias... has despertado al monstruo..._

_Ahogó una exclamación cuando los helados labios de Damon devoraron los suyos con una pasión inimaginable y se arqueó cuando sintió las manos del vampiro acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. La temperatura subió precipitadamente y en unos segundos ambos dejaron de ser ellos mismos para perderse en todas esas sensaciones que los inundaban._

_Entre suspiros y caricias, Damon utilizó su velocidad vampírica para levantarla del suelo y empotrarla contra el árbol más cercano._

_-Salvaje- jadeó ella divertida._

_Suerte que aquél bosque que rodeaba el lago los cubría de cualquier mirón, porque no pensaba ser nada discreto con ella. Atrapó uno de sus pechos por encima de la camisa, lo aplastó con fuerza amasándolo, Elena ahogó un gemido, lo apartó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se quitó la camiseta a velocidad vampírica._

_Esta vez fue ella la que tomó el control, se lanzó contra él, enredando sus piernas en la cadera del chico, restregándose contra su entrepierna._

_- Elena..._

_La respiración de la chica se atascó en su garganta cuando sintió la familiar presión de la erección de Damon contra su piel, ambos conocían cada rincón del cuerpo del otro mejor que el de ellos mismos pero de algún modo cada vez que estaban juntos se sentía como la primera vez._

_- No puedo más, nena. -susurró entrecortadamente, amaba a Elena de todas las formas posibles y aún sonaba increíble que la tuviera entre sus brazos a punto de hacerle el amor, de perderse en su cuerpo, en su aroma; una sonrisa pilla se dibujó en sus labios, tomando un poco del control que no tenía desenredó sus piernas y la besó con deseo desde sus labios hasta el comienzo de sus senos y poco a poco la ropa empezó a sobrar._

_-Sí no te desnudas ahora mismo te arrancaré la ropa con los dientes- jadeó Damon perdido en el cuerpo de Elena..._

_-¿Es una promesa o una amenaza?- lo retó la chica. _

_- Una advertencia- murmuró contra sus labios, en los ojos azules de Damon el deseo y la lujuria aumentaban por segundos, la castaña tragó saliva y sin pensarlo se deshizo de su ropa a tiempo para descubrir que Damon no había hecho lo mismo, iba a quejarse cuando el chico la aprisionó contra el árbol, otra vez._

_-Ahora estas a mi merced- se deleitó él con una sonrisa peligrosamente sexy._

_- No es justo...- comenzó a decir ella, pero no pudo continuar, soltó un jadeó ahogado al sentir la boca de Damon descendiendo peligrosamente por su abdomen._

_Cuando finalmente estuvo de rodillas frente a ella, él le dedicó una perversa sonrisa antes de levantar una de sus piernas para ponérsela sobre hombro, Elena al sentirse tan expuesta se sostuvo de una rama del árbol para no perder el equilibrio. _

_-tan hermosa... -susurro Damon contra la piel de sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente al centro de su ser. Besó su sexo con delicadeza, Elena gimió su nombre con deseo dejándose manejar, olvidando por completo que se encontraba totalmente desnuda. Cuando Damon introdujo un dedo todo su mundo se desmoronó a su alrededor, tuvo que contenerse. _

_-Tan húmeda...Tan lista para mí- siguió él con la tortura._

_Minutos después las piernas de Elena temblaban y era prácticamente incapaz de mantenerse en pié._

_-Damon...- jadeó suplicante.- Te...necesito...- Se mordió el labio casi hasta hacerse sangrar obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos para ver la erótica imagen que tenía lugar entre sus piernas._

_Damon le devolvió la mirada derritiéndola con sus ojos azules y sostuvo la pierna que mantenía elevada para que no se moviera _

_-Sí no me das...lo que quiero... te violaré- lo amenazó ella. Pero entre sus suspiros de placer sonó poco convincente._

_Él rió entre sus piernas.- inténtalo- la retó._

_Alzó una ceja sorprendida, Damon la desafió con la mirada esperando que cumpliera su palabra, nada de eso sucedió porque el vampiro comenzó con su dulce tortura cuando sintió que la castaña se removía debajo suya._

_-Oh... -se mordió el labio con fuerza provocando que un hilo de sangre corriera por su labio. Damon aumentó la velocidad y antes de que la chica se fuera sustituyó los dedos por su lengua juguetona para poder saborear todo de ella. _

_Elena se vino en su boca y Damon gruñó de satisfacción._

_Se levantó del suelo y la miró directamente con sus profundos ojos azules echando llamas_

_-Deliciosa...- le susurró y la besó para que probara su propio sabor._

_Elena gimió contra su boca, sintiendo que un calor infernal tomaba todo su cuerpo, necesitaba a Damon, le necesitaba ahora, dentro de ella, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, tiró de él con fuerza acariciando con deseo el cuerpo del chico, tomando su erección y ganándose un gruñido de deseo._

_- Ahora...- Damon terminó a velocidad vampírica de despojarse de su ropa y sin ningún cuidado la alzó por las caderas y la dejó caer sobre él._

_Ambos soltaron un gemido desgarrador al verse unidos de aquella forma tan pasional, íntima y desenfrenada._

_- Oh, Damon... -susurró contra su piel, durante unos segundos ambos permanecieron inmóviles casi sin respirar, temiendo que si hacían o decían algo esa atmósfera de paz, deseo y amor desaparecería de un plumazo._

_Se perdieron en un suave ritmo acompasado, no querían apresurarlo, querían demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, con la naturaleza de testigo de aquel inmenso amor que sería eterno. Una y otra vez él se hundió en ella haciéndola suya, susurrando su nombre entre nubes de placer. Damon estaba a punto de irse, queriendo que Elena le acompañase hasta el clímax ralentizó el ritmo, acompasando sus embestidas con el latido de sus corazones, buscando que la castaña le siguiese introdujo un dedo y pulsó su clítoris con fuerza ganándose una exclamación de deseo. Estaba a punto..._

Cuando de pronto un movimiento a su lado lo hizo regresar al presente.

Abrió los ojos, nublados por el recuerdo de la pasión y trato de enfocarlos. Sentada a su lado, Elena lo miraba un poco incómoda.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó conteniendo una risa y desviando disimuladamente su mirada a la notable erección en su entrepierna.

Damon abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, tener a Elena ahí, a la verdadera, sentada justo a su lado y observándole con esa sonrisa suya era como hacer realidad su recuerdo, tragó saliva ruidosamente dispuesto a sacar de sus casillas a su Elena.

-Todo...bien- le susurró.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No podía dormir, asique decidí tomar un poco de aire e idear algún plan para traer a Bonnie de vuelta... ¿Y tú?- preguntó con la mirada fija en el cielo, poniendo las manos tras su cabeza.

-Lo mismo-

-¿Y eso te tiene así?- no contuvo la risa.

- No, tú me tienes así. -acarició cada sílaba con deseo, Elena dejó de reír al instante y apartó la mirada sonrosada.- Tranquila, no voy a violarte.-

- No tiene gracia, Salvatore. -escupió con odio pero evitando mirarle pues una sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

- Mmm...

-Haré de cuenta que no es aterrador que estés pensando en mí de esa forma, en plena madrugada, tirado tétricamente en el campus de la universidad.

-Soy un vampiro Elena, se supone que sea tétrico –bromeó con sarcasmo– Entonces... -comentó como si nada.- Yo haré cuenta que no estás deseando con locura que lo haga.

- Estás mal. -negó con la cabeza.

Damon se incorporó y se acercó sigilosamente a ella.

-Solía encantarte -dijo observando con detalle como la sangre empezaba a acumularse en las mejillas de su chica.

-¿Qué... cosa? -tartamudeó ella afectada por la cercanía y Damon contuvo la risa, era como volver en el tiempo a los meses después de su cumpleaños número 18...

-Las estrellas -contestó él conteniéndose para no arreglar un mechón de pelo desordenado- Te encantaba mirar las estrellas conmigo.-

Elena no sabía si lo que sentía en su pecho era decepción o era otra cosa, no debería afectarle la cercanía de Damon de esta forma, pero ahí estaba, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo o de sumergirse en los ojos cristalinos del chico. Tenía miedo.

-Supongo...- se encogió ella de hombros.

A Damon le exasperaba mucho esa actitud, quería que ella lo recordara, pero tampoco quería presionarla y que huyera. Aquello lo tenía completamente de cabeza.

- Damon. -susurró de repente sacando al chico completamente de su tortura mental.- ¿Hacíamos esto a menudo?

- ¿Sacarme de quicio? -le picó agotado mental y físicamente.

- No. -le ignoró.- Sumergirnos completamente en nosotros.

Él rió devolviendo la mirada al cielo. Algunas veces era muy atractivo fingir que las cosas eran como antes.

-Depende de en qué sentido lo estés preguntando... -insinuó haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle.

-En el sentido no pervertido Damon- le dijo ella en tono de regaño. -¿Puedes pensar un rato con la cabeza en lugar de con la entrepierna? -lucía molesta.

-Cuesta bastante cuando te tengo tan cerca- dijo él haciendo su típico gesto de ojos.

La castaña bufó molesta. Odiaba cuando Damon hacía eso, evadir el tema con una broma o una ocurrencia.- Te hablo en serio.

- Y yo, preciosa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a salirme con esas?

- Tampoco es que me recuerdes para exigirme nada.- estalló.

-Tienes razón- ella desvió la mirada.- Disculpa, creo que es mejor que regrese a mi dormitorio-

Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero él la detuvo.

- Espera -tiró de ella con fuerza.- Lo siento, fui un bestia.

La chica evitó mirarle a la cara, Damon no tenía nada de qué disculparse, era ella la que le había olvidado y estaba pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Yo... -tartamudeó Elena.

-No te vayas -quiso que no sonara como una súplica, pero la verdad es que fue así. Su voz hizo que la chica retrocediera.

-Aún no sé si puedo confiar en ti -confesó.

Damon se quedó pálido ante la dureza de las palabras, no lo había dicho con maldad pero para él, que recordaba cada momento vivido con Elena, fue como un balde de agua fría.

Involuntariamente la dejó ir, la castaña dudó, quiso pedir disculpas pero prefirió irse a tiempo, antes de que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Mirarla alejarse de él era volver a sumergirse en la agonía. A veces casi parecía que seguía siendo como antes, a veces encontraba ese brillo de amor en sus ojos. Pero luego pasaban cosas como estas...Y él ya no sabía qué creer. Elena se quedó quieta, inmóvil ¿de verdad iba a irse cuando todo en ella le gritaba que se quedara? No tenía ningún derecho a quedarse ahí, a hacerle más daño a Damon pero era peor irse. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se volteó y lo observó allí parado, parecía perdido, tal vez no podía darle lo que quería, pero intentaría no alejarlo, utilizando la única cosa que realmente los unía en aquel momento.

-Damon...- él alzó la cabeza al instante de oír su voz- Traeremos juntos a Bonnie de vuelta... Te espero mañana a las 10 aquí mismo...comenzaremos a trabajar- le lanzó una sonrisa como de disculpa y siguió su camino.

Si solo ella supiera el efecto que esa simple sonrisa podía tener en él...

Era como si la tuviera pero en realidad no la tuviera en absoluto, hasta se había llegado a plantear alejarse de ella, al menos así no obtendría esperanzas rotas a cada instante... ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Nunca, en el resto de la eternidad podría alejarse de Elena.

Resignado decidió irse a dormir, aunque tal vez antes se tomara un Bourbon. Mañana sería otro día, la vería de nuevo y con sólo pensar en que disfrutaría un rato de su presencia alcanzaba para que estuviera ansioso y quisiera que el momento llegara ya.

Se alejó de allí sonriendo como un bobo. Con recuerdos o sin ellos, seguía encontrando cosas en ella que le recordaban a lo que realmente era. Quizás el modo en que entreabría ligeramente los labios cuando se quedaba sin palabras, o sus curiosos ojos chocolate. Después de todo, era exactamente la misma chica que lo había cautivado por primera vez hacía ya tantas noches estrelladas atrás en una ruta desierta, con sus dudas sobre el futuro y esa sonrisa llena de picardía.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se levantó muy animado, se bañó tarareando bajo la ducha, se vistió con sus jeans y una cazadora negra, se arreglo "desarregladamente" su cabello y salió rumbo a su encuentro con Elena.

Cuando llegó a ese punto particular del campus a esperarla, se sorprendió de lo diferente que se veía todo a la luz del día y con tantas personas yendo y viniendo, no era nada como lo que había parecido la noche anterior, cuando todo había estado coloreado diferente por el efecto de Elena.

Sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos olvidó completamente porque estaba ahí. Cuando sintió a Elena detrás suyo el día tomó un color diferente

- ¿Quién soy?- bromeó la morena cubriendo delicadamente sus ojos y arrepintiéndose al instante. -¿Ms. Cuddles?- interrogó seriamente.

-ja ja muy gracioso... pero estoy algo más viva que Ms. Cuddles...- rió muy a su pesar.

-Eso no es cierto... técnicamente... estas muerta Elena- susurró como si fuera un secreto de estado, viendo a todos lados como con temor de que lo oyeran, luego se giró y le regaló una de esas provocativas sonrisas suyas.

-Estás de buen humor esta mañana -comentó entusiasmada- ¿Debería tener miedo?

-Quizás...

-Entonces... -dijo ignorando el comentario anterior- ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque tienes un plan ¿Cierto?

-¿Es broma? Yo siempre tengo un plan, Elena -sonrió confiado.

- Dime entonces- se cruzó de brazos ya que era incapaz de quedarse quieta, se había pasado toda la noche desvelada dándole vueltas a la cabeza y lo poco que había dormido no sirvió de nada porque su mente solo podía conjurar la imagen de Damon.

-Creo que me voy a divertir con tu curiosidad un poco más. Mientras tanto, tenemos una cita arreglada con la nueva novia de Ric y rubio maravilla número dos.

-¿Luke? -preguntó confundida.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco, sin muchas ganas de dar explicaciones tontas y tomó la mano de Elena. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos paralizándolos hasta que la chica se apartó.

- ¿Vamos?- se lamió el labio nerviosa.

-Sí, vamos- susurró y la arrastró hasta un auto que había conseguido.

-Es extraño no verte conducir un Camaro azul- dijo ella con una mueca.

- Al menos no has olvidado todo- rió Damon.

- Imposible olvidar el Camaro, ¡es parte de ti!- bromeó.

Damon quiso dejar de bromear en ese momento, decirle que ella sí era parte de él y que tenerla lejos le estaba destrozando el alma, arrebatándole poco a poco lo que quedaba de su corazón pero en cambio sonrió y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

Él siempre estaba un paso adelante, por lo que ya tenía a Jo y Luke esperándolos cuando él y Elena llegaron a su destino.

Había algo extraño en el aire entre ellos dos, aunque había algunas cosas que no habían cambiado y ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, al fin volvían a trabajar en equipo. Traerían a Bonnie a cualquier precio... Lo que no sabía era cómo terminarían ellos dos después de lograrlo.

Llegaron al lugar en unos veinte minutos, pero para Elena fue una eternidad, si ya era duro saber que no recordaba a Damon, más duro era aún sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Casi agradeció cuando Damon aparcó porque si hubiese estado ahí unos segundos más, no podría haberse contenido. Bajaron del Camaro pero antes de entrar en aquella casa, Elena se detuvo.

-¿Damon?- el chico alzó una ceja instando a que continuara pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el vampiro clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Le llevó unos minutos concentrarse lo suficiente como para recuperar su voz pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, no supo qué decir.

-Sobre anoche... -comenzó insegura- No quise decir...

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Elena.

-No iba a disculparme -frunció el ceño- Quería saber... más.

- ¿Disculpa?- Elena frunció el ceño, pero en vez de estallar como realmente quería respiró hondo. -¿Me estás hablando en serio Elena? Porque no estoy para mas golpes bajos...

- Te estoy hablando muy en serio, Damon.

Sus ojos café eran tan sinceros que por un momento Damon creyó ver esa conexión. Su conexión.

-No quiero comenzar todo esto sin saber, Damon. No creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos -intentó explicarse.

-No es como si me estuvieras pidiendo lo más sencillo del mundo.

-¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? -soltó molesta- ¿Verte y saber que hay un capítulo completo de mi vida contigo que no puedo recuperar?

-No estás haciendo esto -rió irónico, se apartó de Elena antes de hacer una locura- No estás volviendo esto contra mí, ¿cierto?

- Estaba destrozada, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?- las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro.- ¿Vivir una eternidad de sufrimiento?

- No tienes derecho a decirme nada, Elena.-apretó los dientes- Yo nunca te dejaría.

- Ese es el asunto. Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir.

-¡Pero lo hiciste! -gritó él.

-Yo no... No quería, no quiero... no...

-Déjalo Elena, ya no importa -la interrumpió girándose para entrar en la casa sin darle la posibilidad de contestar.

Se sintió como si lo perdiera de nuevo, incluso cuando no recordara las veces anteriores, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, Elena Gilbert sabía que había algo terriblemente incorrecto en el hecho de que Damon se alejara. Inmóvil y sintiendo como algo le era arrebatado se armó de valor, después de todo no era ninguna cobarde… con o sin recuerdos no iba a consentir que Damon tuviera ese poder sobre ella.

-¡Salvatore!- gritó desesperada, no quiso sonar así pero ya no había forma de remediarlo.

-¿¡Que!?- Se giró de nuevo hacia ella- Vamos, dime, rómpeme del todo, luego yo seré el monstruo.

Paralizada no supo qué decir, ver el dolor en los ojos azules del vampiro fue como un detonante, como si algo se activara en su interior.

- Damon... -quiso hacer algo ¿un abrazo? ¿Unas disculpas?

-¿Querías saber de nosotros? ¡Esto es lo que éramos! -soltó lleno de rabia al ver que la chica lo había perseguido- ¡Un desastre!

-¡Nos amábamos!

-Y tú borraste eso -el peso de sus palabras se sintió casi como una cachetada, había sido ella, una vez más, la que los había separado.

- Podemos... -titubeó.- Damon, me duele tanto...

- No, Elena, siempre estamos igual ¡y esto me supera!

- A mi también, no puedo seguir con mi vida porque no puedo sacarte de aquí. -se señaló el corazón. -Desde que sé que hubo algo no dejo de pensar y pensar...

- ¿Que quieres Elena?

Dudó.- No sé lo que quiero, solo sé que te necesito.-

-¿Sabes lo que yo quiero? Dejar de sufrir inútilmente.

-Lo siento -confesó con un nudo en la garganta bajando la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no podía seguirlo lastimando- No tendría que haber hecho lo que hice... Y entiendo si ahora que no tengo todos nuestros recuerdos dejé de ser lo que querías.

-¿Crees que ese es el problema? ¿Crees que yo podría no quererte? -rió con una triste ironía- ¡Ojalá pudiera no quererte!

- Lo siento.

- Deja de decir eso, me pone de los nervios.- se acercó a Elena queriendo hacer algo para acabar con todo eso.-Te amo y aunque sería muy fácil desentenderme no puedo… pero tú en cambio...

- Damon me importas -sollozó devastada- ¿No es suficiente?

- No, ya no, porque ahora sé lo que es ser amado por ti. -la profundidad de las palabras del vampiro y la tensión que había a su alrededor provocó que Elena se rindiera.

-No puedo amarte -admitió y cada célula de su cuerpo pareció contraerse en agonía.

Cualquiera diría que a esta altura, después de todo lo que habían pasado, Damon podría soportar perfectamente otro golpe como ese, que ya debería haber desarrollado una inmunidad. Pero nunca había podido lograr que no le hiciera daño, nadie tenía el poder de destruirlo tan profundamente como ella. Apretó los puños aguantando las ganas tan inmensas que tenía de estallar, no iba a darle el placer de verle así, quiso irse, realmente lo intentó pero Elena se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

- No huyas de mí. -le exigió- Por favor.

- Elena.

- Tenemos que ir con Jo y Luke, ¿recuerdas? - susurró esperanzada, no quería quedarse sola, no quería que Damon se fuera así.

Se quedaron viendo uno al otro intensamente, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ella tomó su mano para impedir que se fuera. En ese momento la puerta de la casa de Luke se abrió y apareció Jo furiosa con Ms Cuddles en las manos.

-¡Maldito oso no me estás dando ninguna pista!- lo arrojó y fue a parar en las manos de Damon, que curiosamente estaban entrelazadas con las de Elena...

Y un segundo después se hallaban en un lugar completamente distinto.

No tuvieron tiempo ni de pensar cuando la luz los devoró dejándolos encandilados y sin aliento por la sorpresa. Él se aferró más fuerte de la mano de Elena sabiendo que a pesar de todo no podría soportar volver a perderla.

Cuando la luz blanca se disipó... se quedaron boquiabiertos al reconocer el lugar... Estaban en la plaza central de Mystic Falls, más precisamente, frente a la entrada del Grill.

-¿Qué demonios?...No otra vez -gritó Damon jalándose del pelo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Se supone que no podemos cruzar el borde...-se extrañó Elena, al ver aquél lugar tan familiar. Sin embargo se veía diferente...Estaba completamente desierto.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no haya nadie? -siguió cuestionando la chica- Es imposible ¿Damon?-

-¿Tú de entre todas las personas crees aún que hay algo imposible, Elena? -soltó él arrogante comenzando a caminar hacia el Grill.

-¡Damon! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿Adónde vas?-

-No sé tú, pero yo realmente necesito un trago.

Al llegar al Grill y abrir la puerta, se quedaron pasmados ante lo que veían.

Frente a ellos un Damon algo ofuscado lanzaba dardos en el tiro al blanco. Detrás de él apareció Elena y se pusieron a conversar...

-No es exactamente tu look más atractivo...- le decía ella.

- ¿Cual es mi look más atractivo?- él se acercó pícaro.

Desde la entrada Damon no necesitó ver más... Recordaba ese día, como cada uno que había pasado a su lado...

Elena, en cambio, se quedó clavada en su lugar. Por supuesto que se reconocía perfectamente, el cabello lacio, la ropa de siempre, incluso la manera de moverse era familiar, lo que no resultó tan familiar era el hecho de que sus movimientos y los de Damon parecían sincronizados casi como si gravitaran el uno alrededor del otro.

-No dije que tuvieras ningún look atractivo, solo que este es mi menos favorito -siguió el juego la Elena del recuerdo, risueña y juguetona acercándose a él sin miedo.

Elena se sintió terriblemente mal por no recordar...Salió corriendo del allí y Damon fue tras ella... Al instante un Camaro azul los atravesó a toda velocidad y se estrelló en el Grill...

Y Elena pudo ver claramente quienes iban en él...

-¿Qué es esto Damon...? -susurró confundida.

Eran demasiadas cosas para procesar en tan poco tiempo para Damon, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que veía por primera vez en tanto tiempo esa mirada llena de amor en los ojos de la Elena de su memoria.

-Son nuestros recuerdos... -susurro igual de sorprendido que ella.

Caminaron durante un rato como perdidos por Mystic Falls, perseguidos por imágenes de sí mismos.

Sus otros yo eran como fantasmas...cuando acababa su interacción desaparecían. Si permanecían mucho tiempo mirando un lugar fijamente, la escena se repetía.

Damon iba siempre dos pasos por delante de ella, evitando deliberadamente los lugares que sabía que le traerían recuerdos demasiado intensos y sin dirigirle la palabra debido a su discusión anterior. El silencio entre ellos era más pesado de lo que Elena podía manejar, pero aún así tampoco tenía la fortaleza necesaria para romperlo.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó confundida.

-A algún lugar donde el fantasma de nosotros no me atormente -dijo él secamente dándole un trago a una botella de bourbon que había alcanzado a tomar del Grill antes de salir detrás de Elena.

-No entiendo qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí -explotó Damon luego de caminar un rato, en un vano intento de alejarse de ellos mismos, ¿Es que acaso habían estado juntos por todo el condenado pueblo?

- ¡Tú! -dijo señalando el oso que Elena había arrebatado de sus manos cuando habían llegado- ¿Qué demonios hiciste oso maloso? ¿Porque estamos aquí?

Elena, que había estado mirando la punta de sus zapatos para evitar concentrarse en las escenas que tenían lugar a su alrededor alzó la vista ante su voz, sonriendo débilmente por sus palabras.

-No creo que el estúpido oso pueda contestarte, Damon.

-Sí me contesta saldré corriendo- sentenció serio y ella rodó los ojos.

De pronto Elena frenó y se quedó mirando fijamente un árbol del parque por el que pasaban. Debajo de éste, sus fantasmas personales estaban reposando... Damon dormía y ella le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente mientras escribía en su diario.

-No recuerdo eso- se extrañó Damon...

-Estás dormido... ese momento... -de pronto Elena abrió los ojos enormemente- No estamos en nuestros recuerdos... estamos en MIS recuerdos... los perdidos... -susurró como en shock.

Damon se sintió atraído hacia aquellas versiones de ellos como una polilla a la luz. Allí estaba todo lo que anhelaba de Elena, la chica lo observaba dormir de reojo, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos distraídamente mientras con la otra mano hacía volar la pluma sobre un diario.

Eran la mismísima imagen de la paz... Comparados con sus versiones del presente, se podía decir que las cosas habían ido bastante cuesta abajo.

De pronto un ruido a su espalda los distrajo. Cuando volteó casi no puede contener la risa al ver a Elena sacudiendo como una posesa a Ms Cuddles.

-¿Por qué demonios nos trajiste aquí maldito saco de felpa prehistórico? - le gritaba como fuera de sí.

-¿Terminaste? -soltó Damon fingiendo estar aburrido de su escena y la chica le devolvió una mirada fulminante.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que quieres estar aquí? Tú fuiste el primero en quejarte.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que ya tuve suficientes dosis de mundos paralelos por toda una vida? -ironizó Damon- Además de que no me apetece mucho revivir todo esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es especialmente reconfortante revivirlo sólo- desvió la mirada para que ella no viera su dolor.

-Yo...- él la interrumpió.

-Mira si el oso nos trajo aquí es por algo... todo siempre es por alguna estúpida razón... esta anocheciendo, busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche y ya mañana investigaremos -se encaminó al bosque.

-¿Tu casa o la mía? -interrogó ella.

-Pff ninguna -descartó como asqueado- Ambas están infestadas de nosotros -se adentraron al fin al frondoso bosque que rodeaba Mystic Falls. Dónde él sabía que casi nunca iban.

- Dormiremos a la intemperie asi que prepara tu espalda princesa- se mofó sin voltear a verla.

-Pero... -comenzó a quejarse Elena arrastrando los pies detrás de él.

-No voy a discutir esto -la interrumpió Damon volteando a verla- Tú… -la señaló con la botella y aprovechó para tomar otro trago- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo me voy a buscar un maldito árbol bajo el cual dormir.

Pasaron la noche incómodamente tirados en el suelo del bosque y para cuando llegó el amanecer, ya se encontraban caminando por allí tratando de inspirarse...

De pronto una fugaz Elena pasó a su lado y ambos se sobresaltaron.

Estaba sola, y se agachó en el suelo a cavar un pozo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Damon a la Elena a su lado.

-Ni idea no recuerdo eso.

Fue entonces que él reparó en su ropa, era la misma que llevaba puesta aquel día que estuvieron en el lago, el día que había recordado hace dos noches.

-Sea lo que sea, no quieres saberlo -dijo Damon al darse cuenta de que tarde o temprano, en alguno de los árboles que no era capaz de reconocer, las imágenes que había recordado se volverían a repetir y eso era definitivamente algo que no iba a ser bueno para la salud mental de ninguno de los dos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estás más testaruda que nunca, ¿no podrías aceptar un no por respuesta? -dijo Damon más que molesto por toda la situación, por haber pasado la noche en el piso y porque hacía ya muchas más horas de las que querría se había quedado sin bourbon.

Damon recordó a qué habían ido al bosque aquel día. Habían hecho aquella estupidez de la cápsula del tiempo y debían enterrar sus respectivos videos en lugares al azar para buscarlos dentro de cien años. Sonrió y observó a Elena seguir cavando, de pronto ella se quejó.

Parecía haberse lastimado. Cuando sacó la mano tenía en ella nada más y nada menos que aquél artefacto que él recordaba muy bien...porque lo había traído de vuelta desde 1994.

La chica se encogió de hombros y lo arrojó despreocupadamente a los pies de Damon para seguir su trabajo. Él intentó tomarlo desesperadamente, pero se desvaneció al igual que Elena.

Aquello era simplemente un recuerdo, un recuerdo que tenía la ubicación del objeto que les permitiría traer a Bonnie de vuelta.

Damon sonrió como un idiota, Elena que estaba a su lado no entendía nada, era imposible que nada de eso tuviera sentido en su cabeza cuando ni siquiera recordaba la mitad de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta, miró por todos lados buscando la silueta del Damon de sus recuerdos en un intento desesperado para entender algo en ese mundo de locos que era su cabeza.

- Solo me puede pasar a mí.-susurró de mala gana golpeando un guijarro del suelo. - ¿Y ahora qué, oso? -se giró para enfrentar al oso, mejor dicho al Damon real, pero no estaba por ninguna parte ¿a donde había ido? ¿La había dejado sola? El corazón empezó a irle demasiado rápido, no quería estar sola allí siendo torturada por recuerdos que no eran reales para ella.

- ¡Damon!

- Deja de gritar me estás poniendo de los nervios.

- ¿¡Que se supone que haces ahí!? - estalló asustada al verlo recostado contra un árbol y observando el lugar donde la otra Elena había estado cavando.

- Ya sé cómo traer a Bonnie de vuelta.

Elena sintió algo sacudiéndose de alegría en su ser cuando escucho esas palabras, por primera vez volvía a tener esperanzas verdaderas.

-¿Que estaba haciendo? -pregunto confundida.

-Una de tus ideas -le contó sin mucho entusiasmo- Nos filmamos a nosotros mismos diciendo algo al otro y lo escondimos para verlo en cien años... yo no sabía dónde estaba el tuyo pero al parecer es aquí -dijo acercándose al lugar.

- ¿Y de qué sirve esto? -señaló el lugar donde habían visto cómo escondía su otro yo.- Digo para lo de Bonnie...

- Elena. -se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, sus ojos se cruzaron, los de la castaña reflejaban duda y temor, los de Damon amor y esperanza.- ¿Confías en mi?

Damon temía muchísimo la respuesta a esa pregunta pero le era imposible no tener esperanzas porque por encima de todos sus problemas creía en su amor por encima de cualquier cosa.

Elena lo miró fijamente, algo en su interior le gritaba desesperadamente que sí. Y por primera vez desde que Damon había regresado de la muerte, escuchó a su corazón y no a su mente.

- Sí...- susurró segura pero con miedo a que algo rompiera aquella sensación.

Los ojos del ojiazul brillaron con luz propia, en vez de tener miedo de que Damon hiciera algo como besarla, Elena sonrió más feliz que nunca, porque ver ese brillo era lo único que le importaba en ese instante.

Damon le tendió una mano.

- Vamos...- le dijo y ella la tomó sin dudar, lo que provocó una oleada de calor dentro del cuerpo de Damon.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella tomando a Ms. Cuddles.

- Pues a averiguar cómo salir de aquí- contestó el firme.

- Entonces, ¿no hay plan de huida? -se zafó del brazo de Damon, sintiendo al instante la pérdida pero su orgullo pudo más.

El vampiro rodó los ojos y le arrebató el oso para abrazarse a él, un gesto que desconcertó a una Elena bastante agotada.

- Elena, princesa, no soy un genio. -frunció el ceño.- Vale si lo soy, pero no tengo poderes para sacarnos de aquí.

-Dime que al menos tienes idea de algo...- prácticamente le suplicó Elena

- Mira... ¿viste el artefacto que la otra tú arrojó fuera del pozo?- ella asintió- Es el ascendente, es lo que me trajo a mí de regreso... considerando que yo me encontraba en alguna clase de dimensión alterna de 1994, cuando lo tomamos de allí realmente no afectó su verdadera ubicación en el mundo real...por lo que debe haber llegado a la actualidad...y tú te lo topaste... eso quiere decir que esta Mystic Falls, allí mismo donde tú lo arrojaste...hay que ir por él...-

- ¿Eso es lo que fuisteis a buscar Ric, Stef y tu? -cuestionó dudosa, Damon asintió. - Es decir, que os enfrentasteis al señor Parker para nada.

- Bueno, si, ¡no! ¡Para nada no! porque así descubrí que los poderes de Bonnie están aquí. -jugó con el oso de peluche, Elena se quedó literalmente boquiabierta.

- Damon, ¿eres tonto o qué? -le intentó quitar el oso.- ¡Ahí! Está nuestra salida.

-Tranquila, no creo que vaya a ofenderse y dejarnos aquí- ironizó.

-Como sea... tenemos dos problemas, uno salir de aquí- enumeró ella alzando su dedo índice- Y dos...una vez que tengamos el artefacto ¿Cómo se lo haremos llegar a Bonnie?

-Un problema a la vez cariño- se quejó Damon suspirando.

- No me llames cariño. -se ruborizó pero al ver que Damon estaba dispuesto a reírse de ella, se puso de puntillas para taparle la boca con las manos.- ¡Se acabó! Sea lo que sea que ibas a decir, no.

Damon le mordió la mano juguetonamente, la chica pegó un salto cabreada, aunque más que enfadada estaba colorada como un tomate, podía sentir que el corazón iba a saltarle del pecho.

- Hay que buscar la salida primero. ¿Te has recuperado ya de tu dosis de Damon Salvatore?

-Idiota- murmuró Elena entre dientes. Luego miró a Ms Cuddles- ¿Él no hablará cierto?-

Damon rió

- "Elena soy tu padre"-susurró imitando a Darth Vader y moviendo el oso

- Ja ja... muy gracioso - se quedó pensativa- Si los poderes de Bonnie están en él, entonces lo que nos trajo aquí fue la magia intentando regresar a su dueña... tal vez nos muestre el camino de regreso ahora que sabemos cómo hacerla volver...

Damon la observó como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que lo deje sobre el suelo y espere que camine hacia la salida?-

Elena alzó una ceja suspicaz.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Como que por qué no, ¡Elena! -alucina.- Es un peluche, no va a andar.

- Él no, pero puede que la magia de Bonnie sí lo haga. -en un momento de despiste le arrebató el muñeco.- Ahora Ms Cuddles muéstranos el camino. -cerró los ojos y lo lanzó al aire cayendo a los segundos al suelo.- Oh.

- Oh, nada. No tiene vida.

Iban caminando por el bosque mientras discutían y no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al lago. Damon se quedó de piedra, allí a lo lejos, ajenos de todo y completamente entregados, estaban sus yo del pasado, haciendo el amor salvajemente contra un árbol...

Quiso pararse, ponerse en medio de Elena y darse la vuelta pero la parte más egoísta quería que Elena sufriera esto en sus propias carnes.

- Auch. -se golpeó con la espalda del vampiro.- ¿Por qué te paras?

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa torcida, esa clase de sonrisas que dejaba a Elena atontada.

- ¿Qué... está pasando?-

- No creo que quieras mirar. -le picó, la chica alzó una ceja dubitativa y sin esperar más invitaciones le apartó de un golpe.- Te lo dije.

Su cara fue un poema y Damon casi se ríe de ella. Pero algo en su rostro le hizo preocuparse.

- ¿Elena?...- alzó una mano para tocarla. Pero ella simplemente lo apartó y sin previo aviso salió corriendo hacia el bosque. - ¡Mierda! -gritó a la nada quiso golpearse contra un árbol hasta perder el conocimiento, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Estaba tratando con la Elena de hacía más de un año, la chica que tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía. ¿Es qué era tonto o qué le pasaba?

Salió corriendo tras ella, aunque fuese un vampiro, él no sólo era más viejo que ella, sino mucho más astuto y rápido.

- ¡Elena! ¡Lo siento! -se hincó frente a ella que estaba sollozando a los pies de un árbol con la cabeza hundida en sus piernas.

-No... Yo lo siento -su voz sonó ahogada porque no alzó el rostro- Llevo un día viéndonos por todos lados...tan felices...tan plenos ¿Como pude olvidarnos? ¿Cómo pude querer alejarme de eso? -sollozo fuertemente.

Damon suspiró resignado él tampoco entendía porque había borrado todo lo bueno pero ¿qué podía hacer? Absolutamente nada.

- Elena querías ser feliz. -se colocó a su lado y tomó su rostro.- No te hagas más daño.

- No es justo para ti.

- Ni para ti tampoco, bebé.

Elena se dejó abrazar, incapaz de pensar en más nada cerró los ojos porque así podía fingir que todo iba bien.

-Siento un vacío dentro... como si algo faltara, solo que no puedo recordar qué... es como obscuridad... frío... soledad... es como sí... como sí... estuviera lejos de casa -susurró.

Él se separó de ella y la miró.

- ¿Lejos de casa?- pareció meditarlo y luego de un minuto sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- ¡Lejos de casa!- gritó emocionado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella totalmente confundida.

-¿No lo entiendes?... te sientes lejos de casa, porque realmente, estás lejos de casa...y sólo hay una forma de volver...- la miró sonriente- Tienes que recuperar tus recuerdos Elena.

- Damon... -le paró al ver que se hacía ilusiones, ella era la primera que quería recordar pero nada se podía hacer con la compulsión.

- Elena, por eso estamos aquí.-la tomó de los hombros.- Ms Cuddles quiere que recuerdes.-

- Vale, pongamos que esa es la llave para salir, ahora ¿qué? Porque nada de esto tiene sentido.

- ¿Y desde cuando la magia tiene sentido?-

-Mis posibilidades de recordar son las mismas que en el mundo real Damon- se lamentó ella.

-No lo son, por eso estamos aquí...hay que aprovecharnos de todos estos fantasmas de nosotros mismos rodeándonos...algo tiene que detonar tus recuerdos...solo hay que buscar el qué- la animó.

- Lo dudo, esto solo... me altera.

- No seas pesimista. -tomó el oso del suelo, le pasó la mano para limpiarlo. -¿Ms Cuddles?

- Uff, no le estás hablando a un muñeco ¿verdad? - dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular, mientras Damon movía el peluche sin ningún resultado, Elena miró a su alrededor y una luz captó su atención. Alzó la vista hacia ella pero el fulgor de la misma la hizo cerrar los ojos. Se acercó para poder aclararse y allí a la vera del bosque, con el sol arrancando destellos de él, estaba el precioso Camaro azul, con Damon y Elena dándose el lote tranquilamente sobre él. Esta vez ella no quiso alejarse, se acercó como polilla a la luz y observó la escena.

- Pervertida.

Pero Elena no le hizo caso estaba más pendiente de la imagen de sus recuerdos de lo que Damon tenía para decir.

"Cariño... cariño" la Elena de sus recuerdos bufó y se abrazó a Damon.

"Aguafiestas"

"Te amo nena, pero vamos a llegar tarde" acarició con ternura sus cabellos castaños.

"¿De verdad tenemos que ir?" Damon la miró a los ojos y por un momento pensó en romper las distancias y besarla pero tenía una sorpresa para ella y no iba a dejarse llevar.

"Tengo algo especial para ti, ¿Es que no quieres verlo?" le puso ojitos, pero ella se acercó a él juguetona.

"Tú eres especial para mí" y con una risa se volvieron a besar.

Elena apartó la vista y tomó la carretera comenzando a caminar de regreso al pueblo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mí casa, tal vez haya algo allí que ayude- susurró y apretó el paso seria y algo decaída.

Damon miró la escena del Camaro y se dio cuenta que ya no había nada ahí, que todo estaba atado a Elena; frunció el ceño y miró al oso de peluche.

Ms Cuddles no quería que Elena viera sus recuerdos quería que los activara por sí mismos.

Estaba rompiendo la compulsión.

- ¡Damon! -gritó Elena- ¿Vienes?

La siguió y luego de caminar un largo rato llegaron a la casa de Elena. Cuando se acercaron al frente, vieron a Elena y Damon hablando allí.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Elena como orgullosa de sí misma- Sabía que ocurriría algo aquí, pero no el que...- se dedicó a observar.

Damon descendió por los escalones y pareció arrepentirse... "No, ¿Sabes qué? si voy a sentirme culpable por algo, voy a sentirme culpable por esto..." y volviendo a Elena la besó delicadamente.

La Elena real se tocó los labios en un gesto involuntario.

- Yo... no lo recuerdo así

- Ni de coña.

- ¿Qué? - se giró hacia él.

- Ni de coña quiero saber cómo recuerdas esto.

Damon, el de los recuerdos, salió de allí dejando a la pareja sola con la Elena del pasado, a Damon le extrañó que el recuerdo no desapareciera.

- ¿Por qué...? - entonces pasó, la Elena de los recuerdos sonrió feliz, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, sorprendiendo a la pareja especialmente a Damon que no se esperaba para nada eso.

Sonrió pícaro con una oleada de felicidad recorriéndolo...

- Creo que está comenzando a gustarme esto de ver cosas que yo no conocía -se encaminó a la casa apresurado.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A tu baño...a ver si no tienes algún recuerdo de estar duchándote y pensando en mí- le guiñó él un ojo travieso

-¡Damon!- gritó ella enfurecida, mientras lo seguía dentro. Quiso tomarlo del brazo y tirar de él, no podía estar hablando en serio.

En cuanto atravesaron el umbral de la puerta de su habitación se vieron transportados a otro momento, Elena estaba en su cama y Damon junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo puedo seguir con tantas lagunas en mis recuerdos?

La Elena de los recuerdos dormía plácidamente pero era cuestión de tiempo que despertara. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Damon durmiendo a su lado, sonrió y estiró una mano para tocarlo, pero se arrepintió y se dio un golpe en la cabeza "Stefan... recuerda a Stefan" se regañó a sí misma.

A espaldas de la Elena real Damon ensanchó una sonrisa.

-Hubiera pagado millones por haber oído eso...

- En ese momento... ¿estaba enamorada de ti?

- Creía que no... Pero ahora- se frotó las manos y se puso cómodo.

- ¿Qué haces? - se cruzó de brazos. - Esto no es el cine.

- Por supuesto, no hay palomitas.

- Vale, te ignoro. -bufó y se centró en ese recuerdo, Elena se removía en la cama, evitando el cuerpo adormilado de Damon.

-Es extraño...- susurró Elena contemplando el recuerdo. - Es como si recordara las cosas pero no del modo correcto, tengo memorias muy diferentes sobre nuestros momentos, están ahí...pero cambiados- suspiró agotada.

-¿Osea que Ric cagó uno a uno cada momento de felicidad que tuvimos?- bufó molesto.

-No sé qué haya hecho Ric... Solo sé que no puedo entender cómo fui capaz de olvidar esto... -susurró sin despegar los ojos de una insegura Elena que miraba fijamente a Damon como si no pudiera contener las ganas de acercarse a él en la cama.

"Damon... Damon..." susurró la Elena de sus recuerdos, intentando comprobar que estuviera dormido y sonrió cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

-Tengo que haber estado muy cansado como para no escucharte llamarme -comentó Damon completamente sorprendido por los ojos llenos de amor de la Elena de los recuerdos que se asemejaban tanto a los de su Elena.

-Te amaba -dijo ella con seguridad, al ver como la mano temblorosa de su reflejo acariciaba casi sin tocarlo la mejilla de un Damon completamente dormido.

El vampiro asintió dudoso, le era imposible creerlo, en esa época el estaba seguro de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Elena que ésta solo tenía interés en rescatar a Stefan para volver a su "historia de amor perfecta" que equivocado había estado. Se sentía un estúpido ahora.

- Damon, sigamos.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó incrédulo, es que no había ningún lugar a donde ir, era la mente de Elena la que tenía el control absoluto de esa historia de locos.

La chica sonrió.

- A por el siguiente recuerdo.

En el instante en que ella dejó de observarlos, sus réplicas desaparecieron de la cama para los ojos de Damon. Volteó dispuesta a seguir buscando, pero inmediatamente se encontró con una nueva versión de sí misma en pijamas de verano hablado con Damon.

"¿Qué pasó ahí afuera? ¿Qué cambió tu opinión?"

"Cambié de opinión porque incluso en su lugar más oscuro, mi hermano todavía no puede dejarme morir. Así que supongo que le debo lo mismo a cambio"

-Stefan -recordó Elena mirando a Damon.

-Esa noche volvimos de una excursión a las montañas, aún seguíamos buscándolo -le aclaró rápidamente, concentrado en la chica.

- Cierto, lo recuerdo. -susurró muy convencida de sí misma, Damon clavó la vista en su Elena, en la real, ilusionado insistió para que continuara.

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Fui con Ric detrás de una pista pero tú nos sacaste de ahí.

- ¿Solo eso?- cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, Elena no le recordaba no tenía que empeorar más las cosas.

- También... -no continuó con su explicación porque la imagen de sus recuerdos cobró vida, sus figuras empezaron a moverse reflejando el verdadero recuerdo.

"Voy a ayudarte a traerlo de vuelta"

"Gracias..."

"Pero antes de que lo haga, necesito que me respondas una pregunta..." el corazón de Elena comenzó a latir más rápido en ese instante del mismo modo que suponía lo había hecho la versión de su recuerdo cuando su recuerdo de Damon dio dos pasos hacia ella.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu opinión?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estabas tan segura de quedarte en esa montaña y simplemente te diste por vencida, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" exigió él presionándola más.

La Elena del recuerdo estaba hecha un lio, sus ojos reflejaban muchas emociones, nervios, dudas, temor y por primera vez, Damon estaba seguro de ver en ese recuerdo amor ¿cómo había estado tan ciego? Era obvio que Elena, en ese momento, estaba enamorada de él.

- ¿Y ahora...? -susurró Elena, acercándose a Damon; incapaz de quedarse quieta le tomó de la mano.- Dime que esto no me va a hacer daño.-

- Calla y escucha-le sonrió con ternura, si había algo, de todo eso, que amaba era lo que Elena le dijo en esa época.

"Era muy peligroso" continuó nerviosa mientras Elena se volvía a concentrar en las imágenes del recuerdo habiéndose perdido una pequeña parte del intercambio al hablar con Damon.

"Era muy peligroso desde el principio así que ¿Qué fue?"

"¿Por qué estás siendo así?" preguntó la chica intentando cambiar de tema y Elena dio un paso atrás, acercándose al Damon verdadero y enredó su mano con la de él por pura inercia.

Él le sonrió aún cuando ella estaba muy concentrada en sus réplicas como para notarlo y entrelazó sutilmente sus dedos con los de ella. Casi sin darse cuenta, ceñidos al papel de sus recuerdos, tanto Damon como Elena perdieron el hilo de las imágenes centrándose solamente en lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

- Te importaba-susurró anhelante.

- ¿Qué?- embriagada por el olor y el calor que el cuerpo de Damon transmitía perdió por completo el sentido.

El vampiro la tomó de la cadera y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.

- Es lo que me dijiste.

- ¿Y que...más pasó? ¿Me besaste?

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Creo que nunca antes había querido besarte tanto como ese día -susurró en su oído y Elena tragó saliva casi sintiendo un cosquilleo en las mejillas allí donde el Damon de sus recuerdos le sostenía la cara- Pero podía escuchar a Ric subiendo las escaleras, y estaba aterrado de que me rechazaras... -confesó subiendo sus manos con cuidado a la cintura de la chica mientras ella se observaba a sí misma en los recuerdos.

- Creo que hubiese rechazado a Ric.

Damon alzó la cabeza ilusionado como un niño en la mañana de navidad, porque si su Elena sin recuerdos decía eso es que él había sido el estúpido.

- ¿Ah sí? -susurró coqueto y no queriendo que Elena se arrepintiera se acercó aún más- Habrá que comprobarlo.

-Eh... -frunció el ceño sin entenderlo y no queriendo perderse ningún recuerdo giró el rostro pero Damon fue más astuto, con su velocidad tomó su rostro y devoró sus labios, al principio fue solo un beso pero como la castaña no le rechazaba buscó profundizarlo pero un destello los alejó a ambos como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué demonios?- susurró Damon... y al mirar hacia abajo vio a Ms. Cuddles aplastado entre ellos. Lo habían apretujado durante el beso.

-Estamos en la casa de huéspedes... -susurró Elena a su lado y por primera vez él reparó en ello.

-¿Porque nos trajo aquí?

-Cada vez que veo un recuerdo, algo parece aflojarse dentro de mí...sin embargo...hay algo que lo frena...como una compuerta que no puede abrirse...

-No vas a pretender que "esto" -gestualizó señalando los labios de ambos- No pasó, ¿Cierto?

-Damon, no vayas por ahí... -murmuró dando un paso atrás- Estoy confundida... No sé que sentir.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, no me dirás que hemos vuelto a esa etapa -soltó molesto y Elena le estaba a punto de contestar cuando se vio capturada por la visión de otro recuerdo.

Estaban en la sala... El Damon de sus recuerdos le tendió una vaso de Bourbon.

"Luces desanimada"

"Mi hermano trató de matarme"

"Bienvenida al club" dijo él alzando una copa.

Damon tomó a Ms Cuddles y se recostó cómodamente contra la pared.

-Esto se pondrá bueno- dijo sonriendo irónico.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó sin entender.

-Shh -le guiñó un ojo Damon señalándole el recuerdo que tenía enfrente.

"Jeremy no puede vivir conmigo, Stefan quiere arreglarme y Caroline prácticamente admitió que no le agrado de este modo. Creo que es seguro decir que no soy muy buena en esto de ser un vampiro..."

"¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso?"

-Sí -susurró Elena acercándose cada vez más a las versiones de ellos que tenía en su recuerdo sorprendiendo a Damon que la miraba cautivado por su belleza.

"No creo que nunca te haya visto más viva" De pronto Elena se tomó la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al piso.

-¿Que ocurre?- se alarmó Damon llegando a ella.

-Me golpeó el recuerdo con mucha fuerza... se lo que pasará a continuación- parecía contrariada-Pero no puedo sentirlo...algo bloquea mis sentimientos- se frustró.

-Tranquila cariño, se solucionara- la abrazó por detrás y siguieron mirando la escena frente a ellos. "Ese baile que hicieron hoy... De alguna forma me recordó a cuando..."

"¿Cuando bailamos juntos?"

-El baile -dijo Elena entre dientes, sin soltarse la cabeza que le seguía doliendo resistiéndose a la compulsión- El baile del que me hablaste en la recaudación de fondos en Withmore...

"Quería bailar contigo hoy..."

-Damon me duele... -susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Damon la sostuvo fuertemente contra sí porque parecía que se desmayaría de momento a otro.

El Damon de sus recuerdos se levantó y le tendió una mano, ambos se levantaron y aunque no había música, comenzaron a moverse frente a la chimenea.

-Damon...-susurró Elena débilmente. Sentía su cabeza quemando a medida que en el recuerdo ellos bailaban suavemente frente a la chimenea. Tembló en brazos de Damon incapaz de apartar la mirada, cautivada por la gracia y el amor con el que Damon movía sus cuerpos por la alfombra.

-¿¡Por qué no puedo recordar!? -sollozó sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse.

Y entonces pasó, en el instante en que el Damon de sus recuerdos hizo girar su cuerpo y la atrapó de nuevo con un beso en los labios la sala de llenó de ellos dos.

Acurrucados en el sofá, besándose con la puerta a medio cerrar en medio, confesándose que se amaban, peleando, arrancándose la ropa contra las paredes. Elena no pudo soportar la sensación, su mente llenándose de imágenes, empujando a su corazón a recordar, pero éste se negaba... La presión fue más fuerte que ella, gritó tomándose el pecho entre los brazos de un desesperado Damon que no sabía cómo ayudarla...

Incapaz de permanecer allí, con fuerza apartó a Damon y a velocidad vampírica se perdió escaleras arriba. Corrió sin ni siquiera pensar a dónde se dirigía, sin pensar en nada más que en la terrible necesidad de alejarse del dolor que oprimía su pecho como nada lo había hecho en la vida, recorrió la casa cruzándose con versiones de ambos a cada esquina, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en la escalera. Sentía que casi no podía respirar y, abrumada completamente por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, huyó a velocidad vampírica al único lugar donde sabía que no habría recuerdos de ambos: la habitación de Stefan.

Se frenó en la entrada y se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta tomando aire. Sintió a Damon llegar detrás de ella. Al observar el interior, misteriosamente la voz de Ric invadió su mente.

-¿Quien es Damon Salvatore?- resonó en la habitación asustando a Damon.

-Era mi novio, lo amaba y murió- susurró.

-¿Elena? -preguntó Damon confundido intentando acercarse a la chica.

Ella sintió la presión hirviendo en su pecho mientras el dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte. No pudo contener un grito que desgarró su garganta mientras la voz de Ric y su automática respuesta se repetía una y otra vez.

"Era mi novio, lo amaba y murió."

"Era el hermano de Stefan, era un monstruo y murió."

Podía sentir las palabras ocupando cada uno de sus pensamientos, peleando por una clase de victoria que ella no podía entender. De pronto la voz de Ric formuló otro pedido...

"Esta bien Elena, puedes contarme...Cuéntame el momento en el que supiste que lo amabas" Elena tomó aire como si hubiera estado sumergida por horas... se tomó el pecho y alzó la vista al interior de la habitación...Los ojos llorosos, su semblante roto...

-"Era mi cumpleaños..." comenzó a relatar, mientras sus recuerdos se materializaban ante ellos y un atónito Damon se paraba a su lado absorto en la imagen y las palabras de la chica... -"Damon y yo habíamos pasado todo el verano buscando a Stefan y yo estaba intentando poner buena cara porque Caroline estaba organizándome una fiesta, pero estaba tan triste..." -sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, cada vez más abundantes con cada una de las palabras que dejaba salir ante un atónito Damon que no podía quitar los ojos de la Elena de su memoria, mirándose al espejo de la habitación de su hermano.

-"Estaba a dos segundos de decidir que no iba a ir, que no iba a dejar la habitación... hasta que Damon entró... para darme mi... regalo de cumpleaños" Damon posó una mano en su hombro y ella siguió hablando casi como si él no estuviera allí -Era el collar que Stefan me había dado...Lo había perdido, y Damon sabía lo que el collar significaba para mí...-La escena transcurría ante ellos con dolorosa claridad...- Lo que significaba para mis sentimientos por Stefan... incluso cuando me amaba, me dio la única cosa que sabía que representaba esperanza para mí y su hermano -repitió imitando la voz que sonaba en su cabeza con una intensidad abrumadora generándole un dolor punzante por dentro que se reflejaba en sus ojos- Sé cuanto lo lastimó, pero lo hizo... -sollozó sin ser consciente de cómo Damon, al otro lado de la imagen de ellos en los recuerdos tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a su chica luchando con la compulsión- Fue lo menos egoísta que él haya sido jamás...- Elena cayó al suelo y Damon la siguió abrazándola por detrás- Y en ese momento...lo amé - la confesión detonó como una granada y Elena no fue capaz de parar de hablar. De espaldas a ella Damon no podía contener las lágrimas y la emoción que atenazaba su pecho- No quería hacerlo...es decir, me aterrorizaba...pero...- Elena sollozó- Desde ese momento, lo amé...- la chica lanzó un grito doblándose sobre sí misma mientras la escena desaparecía, la sensación de una mano invisible abriendo su corazón y desgarrándolo... La lluvia de imágenes, los recuerdos, los sentimientos, el dolor por la muerte de Damon... Todo junto, en un segundo, logró colapsarla... Cayó en brazos de Damon que la miraba entre emocionado y asustado... Y con los ojos abiertos y sus últimas fuerzas lo observó fijamente y susurró:

- Te amo Damon...- Al tiempo que la luz los tragó y un segundo después, el ojiazul estaba arrodillado en la acera, con Elena inconsciente en brazos y una Jo que los miraba alucinada desde el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó la bruja completamente alucinada.

-Demasiado para explicarlo, invítame a pasar -pidió él a través de un nudo en la garganta apareciéndose a velocidad vampírica junto a la puerta sin quitar los ojos del rostro inconsciente de Elena.

-Puedes... pasar -murmuró sin entender absolutamente y Damon desapareció escaleras arriba con la chica en sus brazos.

El vampiro entró a la primera habitación que encontró y depositó a Elena sobre la cama.

Aún estaba conmocionado por todo lo vivido, necesitaba con urgencia que ella despertara.

-Despierta cariño... por favor Elena, vuelve a mí... - le susurró acariciando su rostro, pero ella no daba señales de abrir los ojos.

-Elena, mi amor -repitió intentando despertarla desesperadamente pero ella parecía no reaccionar- Elena...

Tenía los ojos cerrados y no movía ni un músculo, parecía muerta. Pero eso no tenía sentido ¿No estaban muertos los dos?

-Elena... -la llamó asustado- Elena no te atrevas a dejarme, ¿Me oyes? No puedes hacerme esto y luego dejarme ¿Oíste? -comenzó a desesperarse sacudiéndola por los hombros. Jo entró en ese instante a la habitación.

- ¿Que ocurrió?-

-Creí que había recuperado sus recuerdos, y ahora no despierta- sonaba desesperado.

-Se más específico Damon.

Él le relató rápidamente lo ocurrido en la habitación de Stefan.

-¡Damon!- lo regañó ella- ¿Como se les ocurre empujar así los recuerdos de Elena? Cuando un paciente tiene amnesia, los médicos recomiendan a los familiares no presionarlos con recuerdos, no les hace bien, puede dañarles el cerebro... con la compulsión es peor... porque la persona está obligada a no recordar...- suspiró con cara trágica- Luchar contra eso es terrible, para traer sus recuerdos ella prácticamente tiene que haber rasgado la tela que los cubría con algo muy filoso... algo que también se adentró en su mente...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- susurró Damon con la voz quebrada.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de anatomía de vampiros, pero si tengo que darte una opinión profesional... -suspiró mirándolo con pena.

Damon estaba arrodillado junto a la cama sosteniendo la mano de Elena con tanta fuerza que si fuera humana la lastimaría, las marcas de lágrimas manchaban las mejillas de ambos y los ojos del vampiro estaban teñidos de rojo por el miedo.

-Podría haber entrado en shock, Damon... Si fuera humana, podría entrar en coma... indefinidamente.

-¡Pero ella no es humana! -soltó completamente atravesado por el pánico, en un segundo la había tenido de vuelta, en sus brazos, enteramente suya otra vez y de repente estaban más lejos que nunca.

Damon no podía creerse que estuviera a punto de perderla cuando recién la estaba recuperando, no podía escuchar a Jo. No quería escucharla porque si se permitía hacerlo todo se derrumbaría, no concebía un mundo sin Elena.

Se acercó a ella, acarició con delicadeza su mejilla.

- Despierta amor, no puedes dejarme.

- Damon. -apareció Luke desde la otra habitación en cuanto vio lo que estaba sucediendo corrió hasta la pareja. - ¿¡Que ha pasado!?

- Ms Cuddles ha pasado. - tomó el oso y lo lanzó con odio contra el suelo, le había devuelto los recuerdos y le había arrebatado a Elena. Ya nada importaba.

-¿Porque el oso los mandó a los recuerdos de Elena?- interrogó Jo al aire, no entendiendo nada.

-En uno de sus recuerdos estaba la ubicación del ascendente- susurró Damon con la voz acongojada- Tráiganme un mapa de Mystic Falls y llamen a Ric- soltó como un autómata sin quitar sus ojos de Elena, esperando cualquier signo de vida.

Jo se quedó pálida, ella sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba el ascendente, lo había ocultado hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora Damon, incluso Luke, supieran de él le dejaba en un compromiso, ¿y si Kai huía también? Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, cuando los abrió, Damon tenía clavada su mirada en ella.

- Luke, llama a los demás. - exigió, el aludido no tardó en salir por patas de la habitación.- Necesito a Bonnie de vuelta.

Jo no dijo nada y se retiró del lugar.

Horas más tarde se encontraban reunidos Jo, Damon, Ric, Luke y Matt alrededor de Elena, ya que su novio se negaba a alejarse de ella.

Damon casi sin ver tomó el mapa y marcó el lugar.

-Iré con Matt, lo traeremos de vuelta, mientras tanto Jo, tú busca un hechizo para hacérselo llegar a Bonnie -sentenció Ric

-Yo...- sonaba indecisa.

-Yo lo haré- afirmó Luke.

- ¡Esperad! -dijo Damon apartando por unos segundos los ojos de Elena, tomó el oso de peluche del suelo y se lo lanzó a Donovan.

- Eh... ¿para qué? -lo miró detenidamente, le daba miedo pensar que en ese muñeco había tanto poder.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que Bonnie querrá sus poderes de vuelta en cuanto venga. -le guiñó un ojo en broma.- Y la necesito en toda forma, chicos.

- Por Elena.

Nadie se atrevió a decir más nada, desde que Jo les había informado que la vampiro estaba en un estado similar al coma, nadie quería decir o hacer nada pues temían la reacción de Damon pero en cuanto Matt la nombró, la sonrisa de Damon desapareció completamente, de un plumazo.

- Elena despertará. -afirmó Ric, tomando el oso de las manos del ex quarterback.

Matt y Ric estuvieron un buen rato dando vueltas por la ubicación que Damon les había dado, revolviendo tierra, hojas, y ramas caídas, hasta que al fin dieron con el Ascendente y emprendieron el regreso.

Jo daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras Luke preparaba el ritual, cuando su desesperación pudo más tomó al chico por el brazo

-Sí por un segundo, hay una mínima posibilidad de que Kai salga de allí, cancelamos todo, no importa quien salga lastimado ¿Entiendes?

- La última vez que hice eso Damon no volvió y casi pierdo a Elena. -le cortó.

Había estado esperando a que la mujer dijera algo parecido por eso no tuvo ningún reparo en salir al exterior dejando a Jo completamente sola.

- ¡Luke! -intentó alcanzarle pero en ese momento el coche de su novio estacionaba enfrente. Alaric corrió a los brazos de Jo mientras que Matt no perdió el tiempo y se adentró en el interior de la casa buscando al vampiro.

- ¿Damon? ¡Lo tenemos! -le enseñó el aparato tan raro que les había costado encontrar una eternidad.

- ¿Y el oso? -Matt bufó exasperado y sacó el muñeco de la bolsa, justo cuando se lo iba a entregar a Damon, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del humano, inconscientemente Matt soltó ambas cosas en el suelo, Damon lo miró incrédulo.

- ¿¡Tu estás tonto!?-

- Duele... -se quejó, tomando el peluche y el ascendente del suelo.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido, una luz estalló entre ambos, Damon gritó y se precipitó hasta Matt pero fue demasiado tarde.

Quedaron uno frente al otro con cara de idiotas, porque frente a sus ojos tanto Ms Cuddles como el ascendente, desaparecieron dentro de un haz de luz blanca.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Damon, atrayendo al lugar a Jo, Luke y Ric

El vampiro se pasó las manos por el cabello, tiró de él y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo mientras buscaba una forma de no lanzarse contra el estúpido de Matt y arrancarle la cabeza, se repetía hasta la saciedad que no había sido culpa del chico sino de los poderes de Bonnie.

- ¿Por qué gritáis? -se exasperó Ric que había estado junto a los Parker preparando el hechizo.- ¿Y el ascendente? ¿Qué pasa?

Damon rió paranoico, tras pensárselo varias veces a nadie le haría daño que él se desahogara un poco, siempre podría usar su sangre después. Pero cuando intentó lanzarse contra Donovan, Luke que no le había quitado el ojo de encima le frenó con su magia, el vampiro gruñó desesperado.

- No lo he hecho apropósito, simplemente desapareció.- se defendió Matt.- ¡Estabas delante! ¡Sabes que no he hecho nada!

Damon cayó de rodillas, aún cuando Luke ya lo había dejado de atacar. Apretó los puños y cerró fuertemente los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo colega- intentó Ric- Si desaparecieron juntos es por algo...tal vez hayan llegado a Bonnie.

-No me hables...si no hubieras borrado sus recuerdos esto no estaría pasando- lo acusó con la mirada chispeante de furia y antes de ceder a su impulso de matar a cualquiera de los presentes, regresó al lado de su amada y se hincó a su lado tomándole las manos.

Ric tomó una respiración antes de girarse a su novia y a los demás. Jo se acercó a él y tomó su mano, intentó trasmitirle una calma que ni ella tenía porque aunque lo negara se sentía tremendamente feliz de que esa cosa hubiera desaparecido.

- Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. -susurró Ric.- Todavía podemos solucionarlo, ¿verdad? ¡Lo de Elena por lo menos!

- Es un vampiro sumido en un coma, no podemos hacer nada.

- ¿Ni alterar su cerebro? Tal vez si la llevamos a una situación extrema. -intentó de nuevo consiguiendo la misma respuesta de su novia.

- Las situaciones extremas la dejaron así. Se acabó. Lo siento mucho.

Aunque nadie dijo nada, ninguno estaba de acuerdo, no solo iban a traer a Bonnie a casa sino que iban a salvar a Elena aunque tuvieran que hacer lo imposible.

Elena parpadeó y abrió sus ojos. No entendía qué había pasado, su cabeza le dolía. Intentó aclarar la vista. Estaba tirada en el cuarto de la habitación de Stefan, pero Damon ya no estaba allí.

Sintió un peso sobre su estómago, se sentó y vio a Ms Cuddles sobre ella y aun lado, el ascendente. Frunció el ceño. No entendía nada, ¿Donde estaba Damon? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué estaba esa cosa a su lado? Había desaparecido antes, en su recuerdo, ¿por qué ahora estaba ahí? se pasó una mano por la cabeza, le dolía a rabiar y aún podía sentir que toda la habitación giraba y giraba en círculos absorbiendo su alma, pero, si ella estaba ahí tirada, ¿dónde estaba Damon?

La ansiedad y el pánico por volver a perderlo se apoderaron de ella, a velocidad vampírica intentó levantarse pero fue imposible, era como si no tuviera fuerzas para nada; con torpeza se incorporó tropezando con una camisa a cuadros.

- ¿Qué...?- Se levantó lentamente esta vez y cuando estuvo segura de que se sentía firme sobre sus pies, salió de la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos, ya no había versiones de ellos por todas partes, todo estaba desierto... No era la misma mansión que recordaba, había cosas diferentes, sutiles, pero ella que había vivido ahí tanto tiempo las notaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar a Damon y arrojarse a sus brazos.

Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la sala.

-¿Damon?- gritó llamándolo.

Había una persona sentada en el sofá que se sobresaltó al escuchar su grito y girando rápidamente casi cae al suelo de la impresión. Se levantó y quedaron cara a cara.

-¿Elena?-

-¿Bonnie...?- Elena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque en unos segundos tenía a su mejor amiga en sus brazos, o eso parecía, pues en cuanto Bonnie se lanzó a sus brazos la atravesó.

- ¿¡Qué!? -estalló Elena asustada mientras Bonnie se incorporaba, fue en ese momento cuando la bruja vio a Ms Cuddles y al ascendente.

- ¿Realmente eres tú, Elena? -sollozó su amiga.- Porque si esto es obra tuya...Kai... te mato.

-¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a casa? -preguntó Elena cada vez más confundida.

-¿Casa? -se extrañó Bonnie- No estamos en casa, Elena. ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí? ¿Damon está bien?

_Damon... _

El nombre resonó en su cabeza haciendo que todo su ser temblara, cada uno de los recuerdos agitándose en su memoria, frescos y brillantes, como si jamás se hubieran ido.

-Necesito encontrarlo, necesito volver con él -declaró entre angustiada y decidida.

- Cálmate Elena, si pudiera te golpearía. -bromeó pero la vampira no estaba para esos comentarios, ¿cómo había llegado ahí y porqué?

- Tenemos que... -respiró hondo porque casi podía sentir como rozaba el pánico con la yema de los dedos. - ¡El ascendente!

- Si, Elena pero...

- Solo hay que hacer el hechizo ¿verdad? -la duda se reflejaba en los ojos de su amiga. - Estamos en 1994 ¿no?-

-Antes de hacer ningún hechizo, necesitas calmarte. Luego quiero que me cuentes todo ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste estos objetos? -señaló al ascendente y el oso de peluche.

-Yo... -quiso comenzar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta- En realidad no lo sé... - -No lo sabes. -repitió la ex bruja para entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. - Tienes que estar viva.-

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura, Bonnie?

- Porque no creo que esto sea el sustituto cutre del Other Side.-

Elena asintió dubitativa pero sin estar del todo convencida, le molestaba todo el cuerpo y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar por lo que no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para replicar.

Bonnie, en cambio, intentaba encontrarle un sentido coherente a todo esta historia de locos.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Elena?-

-Mis recuerdos, fue un infierno pero los recuperé...

-¿Qué? -solo en ese momento, Elena se dio cuenta de que Bonnie no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando en el mundo de los vivos hacía cuatro meses... sí que se había perdido bastante.

Con toda la paciencia posible, le explicó todo cuanto pudo, cómo borró sus recuerdos, lo que sabía del aquelarre géminis, que estaban intentando salvarla y, finalmente, cómo había recuperado cada uno de sus recuerdos con Damon.

- Sin palabras. -comentó con una sonrisa Bonnie, realmente no había otra forma de explicar cómo se sentía en ese instante, quería golpear a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas por haber roto a Damon en pedazos, cuando el vampiro se había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en ella pero no hizo nada de eso, primero porque no podía y segundo porque había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Elena observó la estancia más detenidamente, casi podía notar la forma en que habían convivido su amiga y Damon y sintió un poco de envidia, Bonnie había estado ahí para Damon y ella, simplemente había escondido su corazón para no sufrir más.

- Lo siento tanto, juro que cuando salgamos de aquí no me separaré ni un segundo de Damon.-

- Ya, estaré ahí para evitar que hagas lo contrario. -bromeó.

-No debería haber hecho lo que hice... -reflexionó- Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, Bon... No podía vivir sin él.-

-Él no podía vivir sin ti tampoco -dijo Bonnie mirándola con algo de pena- No deberías haberlo hecho, pero te entiendo...-

Elena cerró los ojos y asintió, sintiendo un poco menos de culpa gracias a las palabras de su amiga.

-Tenemos que regresar. ¿Cuál es el plan, Bonnie? -dijo finalmente apartando todos los pensamientos negativos.

- Sencillo. Creo. -se mordió el labio inferior y salió corriendo a la otra habitación volviendo a los segundos con una sonrisa resplandeciente.- Volvemos. Ya.-

- Espera... ¿cómo? -la frenó, no es que no estuviese ilusionada por volver a "casa" es que le costaba creer que fuese a ser tan sencillo, en esos tres años nada había resultado tan fácil como en ese momento y era por eso que se negaba a creer en nada.

- El eclipse, falta muy poco, solo tenemos que esperar. Pero…-

- Esto es más normal. -sonrió de mala gana apoyándose en la pared y casi atravesándola en el intento.- ¡Ah!-

- No hagas eso, ¿vale?-

Elena se recompuso y Bonnie estaba pensativa mientras se dirigía a la entrada para salir de la casa y guiar a su amiga al lugar indicado.

-Kai no sabe que estás aquí, por lo tanto no sabe que hay otro ascendente, ni que Ms Cuddles ha regresado... cabe esperar que no vaya al lugar del eclipse...-iba murmurando.

-¿De qué hablas?- interrogó la castaña sin entender nada.

-Tú solo sígueme -interrumpió la bruja sin necesidad de darle todas las explicaciones que debía darle- Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, pero si no puedo tocarte... no sé si será tan sencillo.-

-Tengo esta sensación... -murmuró Elena extrañada- Como si no tuviera que estar aquí.-

-Porque no deberías estar aquí, vamos a volver a casa. No sé cómo, pero lo haremos.-

Elena asintió, contagiándose de su confianza y sin necesidad de más la siguió fuera de la mansión Salvatore.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde harían el hechizo pero ni todo ese tiempo pensando había servido de algo para Bonnie, recordaba el hechizo, tenía sus poderes y el ascendente pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a sacar a Elena de ahí, ¿y si no podía? ¿Elena se quedaría ahí para siempre?

Era en esos momentos cuando echaba de menos a Damon y sus respuestas ingeniosas, sabía que decir en cada momento aunque fuese una cosa estúpida.

- Aquí. -Elena se adelantó a su amiga, lo único que vio fue un agujero en el suelo.- No tan rápido, hay que comprobar que no hay nadie.-

-Pues déjame bajar a mí primero, si hay alguien o algo ahí dentro, no podrá hacerme daño- soltó la chica como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo y antes de esperar respuesta de Bonnie saltó.

La bruja se asomó y la vio recorriendo el lugar.

-¡Está vacío!- le gritó y su amiga se sintió segura para bajar. -¿Y ahora?-

-Se supone que espero el eclipse, hago el hechizo y listo- le contestó Bonnie mirando a Ms Cuddles.

-¿Tan sencillo?-

-Te apuesto a que no lo es... -rió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Así que cuando hagas esto simplemente... desaparecerás?

-Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para llevarte de vuelta a casa conmigo -le aseguró al intuir la preocupación de su amiga.

-Confío en ti -asintió la castaña algo asustada y le entregó el ascendente y el oso que seguía llevando en sus manos a Bonnie.

En cuanto Bonnie tuvo el oso entre sus manos cerró los ojos y se concentró en él, absorbiendo cada pizca de magia que hubiera en su interior. Elena no le quitó ojo de encima, era fascinante sentir (en su no cuerpo) esa ráfaga de poder, pero mucho mejor era saber que Bonnie por fin volvería a casa, junto a Jer y Damon.

- Bon, hazme un favor...-

- No. -le cortó con la voz apagada por el esfuerzo.- Vamos a volver juntas.-

- Ni siquiera puedes tocarme, Bon. -negó débilmente con la cabeza.- Déjalo, ¿ahora qué?-

El eclipse comenzó y Bonnie recitando el hechizo vertió su sangre en el Ascendente. Con Ms Cuddles firmemente sujeto en su otra mano miró a Elena con pena, reticente a dejarla allí. La luz comenzó a rodearla.

-Dile que lo amo Bonnie- le gritó Elena con lágrimas en los ojos, y acto seguido la luz se la llevó.

Lo último que fue capaz de ver antes de desaparecer por completo fue la imagen de su mejor amiga de rodillas en el suelo y tuvo completa seguridad en que iba a hacer cualquier cosa por asegurarse de que volviera a casa donde pertenecía.

Abrió los ojos de vuelta en el bosque cerca de la frontera de Mystic Falls y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a sus amigos.

Damon y los demás no sabían qué más hacer para despertar a Elena, por más que Jo les dijera que era inútil, ninguno de los brujos de esa sala ni los amigos de la chica se quedaron de brazos cruzados, encontrarían una forma de despertarla aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

- Elena, no me abandones por favor... -suplicó en un momento de debilidad acariciando su cabello con ternura.

Bonnie caminó sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores, no sabía cómo iba a encontrar a sus amigos, ni siquiera tenía un teléfono y no sabía exactamente el tiempo que tenía hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, miró con dulzura su oso de peluche queriendo encontrar ahí la respuesta para volver.

¿Y si...?

Lo tomó fuertemente entre sus manos y comenzó a recitar un hechizo en voz baja. Era algo sencillo que aprendió tiempo atrás. Cerró los ojos y un sinfín de imágenes comenzaron a recorrer su cabeza, mostrándole los lugares en donde había estado Ms. Cuddles desde el momento en que se separó de ella. Sólo duró un minuto y cuando lo soltó, sabía exactamente a dónde debía dirigirse.

Las horas seguían pasando y lo único que cambiaba en la ahora concurrida casa de Jo era que cada vez estaban todos más alterados. Damon no había dejado el lado de la cama de Elena y había terminado por echar a todo el mundo y encerrarse solo con ella ante la inutilidad de todos los que estaban ahí que no sabían qué hacer para solucionar las cosas.

Nunca soltó la mano de Elena pero ya estaba comenzando a alcanzar niveles peligrosos de desesperación cuando de repente escuchó alboroto abajo. Todo el mundo hablaba a la vez por lo que hasta su oído vampírico tuvo problemas para enterarse de qué pasaba.

Supo que estaba loco cuando creyó escuchar la voz de Bonnie entre las del resto de sus amigos. Era completamente imposible. Por un momento olvidó que estaba a punto de estallar y hacer una locura, quiso salir de la habitación y correr hasta los brazos de su amiga porque realmente necesitaba a Bonnie Bennet a su lado, pero no hizo falta, porque fue la misma bruja la que se presentó ahí.

- ¿Qué? Di que me echabas de menos, ten valor. -bromeó aunque en realidad no era su intención hacer tal tontería, pero fue lo primero que le salió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Damon.

El vampiro no tardó ni un segundo en atravesar la habitación y lanzarse a los brazos de su brujita favorita. Bonnie soltó una carcajada cuando el olor y el calor de Damon inundó todo su cuerpo, era como estar en casa, es decir, era lo único que necesitaba (después de Jer) para sentirse a salvo.

- Te he echado de menos, muchísimo. -se separó de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla.- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡No es posible!-

- Calma fiera, primero va Elena.- nombrarla fue como un golpe duro, toda la alegría se desvaneció por completo y Bonnie lo supo, sino la traía de vuelta perdería a Damon.

-Ella...- intentó explicarle Damon.

-Sé lo que le ocurrió.- El vampiro la miró sorprendido- Ella me lo contó...-

-¡¿Qué?!- alucinó.

-Elena fue quien me trajo de regreso Damon...-

-¿Cómo...?- no podía creerlo.

-Apareció en 1994, con Ms Cuddles y el ascendente...- se silenció y se acercó a la cama- Pero no podía tocarla, era como si fuera un fantasma...-

-Jo dice que está en una especie de coma, que forzamos sus recuerdos y...- Bonnie lo interrumpió.

-Su mente... es su mente lo que está en 1994, debemos traerla de vuelta- sentenció.

El ojiazul asintió no muy convencido con la idea de Bonnie pero sabiendo mejor que nadie que si alguien podía despertar a su chica esa era ella.

Durante unos minutos, eternos para Damon, Bonnie recitó unas palabras en una lengua muerta mientras tomaba las manos inertes de Elena, trasmitiendo la esencia del hechizo. Podía sentir como el corazón de la bruja latía a mil por hora, como una gota de sudor recorría su cuello.

Se estaba esforzando. Demasiado.

- Bon... -su voz murió, cuando Bonnie elevó la suya pero surtiendo el mismo efecto. Ninguno.

- ¡No funciona! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -se limpió el sudor y la sangre que corría por sus labios.- Damon.-

-Tienes que traerla de vuelta -dijo Damon mirando a su amiga en un tono de súplica que hizo estremecer a la joven bruja.

-Lo voy a hacer, lo prometo -le aseguró cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Sin decir una palabra, el vampiro se mantuvo casi congelado mientras Bonnie reanudaba sus cánticos.

-No te atrevas a dejarme ¿Entendido? -susurró a través de dientes apretados, haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar y entrelazó su mano con la mano libre de Elena sintiendo inmediatamente el estremecimiento familiar que le provocaba su toque- Te amo, Elena...-

-¡La siento más cerca!- gritó Bonnie emocionada- Llámala Damon, guiala a casa- le dijo.

Elena se encontraba caminando derrotada por Mystic Falls, sin esperanzas de volver a casa, pues ya había anochecido y no había tenido señales de vida de nadie, ni siquiera el tal Kai había aparecido. Estaba atravesando el puente Wickery y observando sus aguas con nostalgia cuando lo oyó "Te amo Elena". Era la voz de Damon...

-¡Damon!- gritó, y corrió a velocidad vampírica siguiendo esa voz.

"Ven a casa cariño, regresa conmigo..." lo buscó desesperada, "Te amo Elena, ven..." corrió y corrió sin saber muy bien a donde.

Podía sentir un cosquilleo en su mano que se extendía por todo el cuerpo mientras corría a toda la velocidad posible, ni siquiera podía pensar, necesitaba llegar a él.

Sin saber por qué, sus piernas la llevaron hacia una carretera desierta que salía del pueblo, podía sentirlo más que escucharlo y no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que estar en sus brazos. Haría lo que fuera para encontrarlo en ese momento, si sólo supiera qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

"Elena, mi amor, vuelve conmigo"

Y en ese momento lo vio. Estaba dándole la espalda y casi no se veía con su ropa y cabello negros camuflados por la noche ella no necesitaba más que esa ligera insinuación de su figura para reconocerlo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, más que nunca si es que eso podía ser posible, una sonrisa radiante se extendió por todo su rostro, estaba ahí, era imposible pero estaba sucediendo, Damon, su Damon la esperaba a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Esta vez no corrió, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, simplemente caminó porque cada vez que daba un paso la distancia se reducía un poco más, como si ya estuviese en casa.

El vampiro se dio la vuelta, en ese momento una oleada de luz rodeó a ambos, manteniéndolos alejados.

- Vuelve conmigo, ¡lucha por nosotros! -la voz no venía de la figura que estaba en frente, sino de ella misma, como si el vampiro estuviera en su corazón y no a su lado.- Elena, ven... vuelve a mi, te necesitan.

No fue eso lo que le hizo reaccionar, ni tampoco sus increíbles ganas de volver a su vida, si no las siguientes palabras de Damon, que fueron como un detonante.

- Te necesito... -sollozó en alguna parte.- Eres mi... vida. Y volvió a reencontrarse con él. Allí en el lugar exacto donde lo había visto por primera vez... Se lanzó sobre su amado al tiempo que la luz la tragaba. -¡Damon!- gritó y con un sonido ahogado y un jadeo, despertó...

Se sentó bruscamente intentando recuperar el aire. Parpadeó para aclarar su vista y sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Estaba sentada en una cama, en un lugar que no conocía.

Y entonces miró al frente y todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido, cuando se vio atrapada por aquél océano azul que tanto había necesitado...

-Damon...- susurró casi con miedo de que él fuera una ilusión.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién fue el que primero se acercó al otro, no tuvieron tiempo para ver nada más alrededor, en menos de lo que dura un latido se fundieron en el beso más lleno de anhelo que hubieran compartido. Todo el dolor por el que ambos habían pasado desde la muerte de Damon se transformó en ese beso, llenando hasta la última célula de ambos de éxtasis y plenitud. El mundo podía consumirse en llamas en ese momento, pero ellos serían felices de todos modos.

-Te amo -sollozó ella emocionada, con la frente pegada a la de su novio.

-Te dije que volvería contigo, bebé -susurró Damon en sus labios antes de volver a besarla.

- Y tú siempre cumples tus promesas. -sonrió extasiada, besándole con una fuerza inimaginable, olvidando por un momento todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, dejándose llevar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por lo que dictaba su corazón.

Porque Elena Gilbert, nunca más olvidaría lo que se sentía cuando amaba a ese vampiro con todas sus letras, ni muchos menos permitiría que algo más los separase.

Damon tomó una bocanada de aire antes de llenar de besos todo el rostro de su chica, desde sus labios hasta el comienzo de su cuello, ganándose un par de sonrisas.

- ¿Me oyes Elena? -la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llenándose de su esencia.- Nunca más me abandones.-

-Nunca -confirmó la chica dejando descansar la cabeza junto al corazón de Damon, justo donde pertenecía- Te amo... -

Él cerró los ojos también, dejando las palabras penetrar todo su ser extendiéndose sobre él y bañándolo en una paz que jamás había conocido en otro lugar que no fueran los brazos de Elena.

-Prométeme que esto es para siempre -susurró él en su oído, recordando sin poder evitarlo uno de sus momentos más felices y Elena se incorporó con la sonrisa más grande que él hubiera visto en toda su vida.

-Te lo prometo...-

Ninguno de los dos necesitó más nada para saber que esto sería eterno, era su promesa, ellos siempre sobrevivirían, porque su amor, ese que los consumía, los llenaba de vida y era la mejor forma de demostrar que nada era imposible.

**Epílogo**

Al día siguiente Damon y Elena estaban recostados en el césped del campus, en el lugar donde noches atrás ella lo había encontrado recordando...

-Así que...- dijo el vampiro suspirando y bajando su vista a su novia que descansaba en su pecho- ¿Me amas desde el día en que cumpliste 18?- sonrió.

-Así es... aunque me haya costado admitirlo al principio...estaba loca por ti- lo sintió hinchar el pecho y lo golpeó levemente- ¡Pero que no se te suba!- ambos rieron.

Elena sabía que tarde o temprano, él iba a decirle algo de aquello. Las cosas podrían haber sido tan sencillas si solo se hubiera sincerado consigo misma a tiempo... podrían haberse ahorrado más de un año de sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -preguntó acariciando suavemente su brazo.

-Stefan- suspiraron ambos a la vez.

-No sé si golpearte por haberme hecho sufrir tanto hasta que te animaste a decírmelo... o comerte a besos por amarme- rió él.

Ella alzó la cabeza y se dieron un dulce beso.

Ya todo estaba en orden, excepto el detalle de que Caroline andaba como loca arrastrándolos a todos en busca de una solución para regresar a Mystic Falls.

Pero a Elena sencillamente eso no le importaba, ya sea Mystic Falls, Whitmore, o Alaska, ella se sentía en su hogar si tenía a Damon a su lado.

-Tenía miedo... -susurró la chica volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho- Amar a alguien tanto como te amo a tí... me aterraba en ese momento.

-No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que extrañé estar así contigo -susurró él contra su cabello castaño y Elena sonrió.

-Sé que nada justifica lo que hice -suspiró- Pero todos los días sentía que iba a morir si pensaba que ya no te volvería a ver... no pude... no tenía otra opción.-

-Shh es el pasado...- la acalló el acariciando su cabello- Ahora estamos juntos y ya nada del pasado importa...-

-¿Y tú?- le sonrió ella- ¿En qué momento supiste que me amabas? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a diferenciarme de...-éll la silenció con su dedo índice...

-No la nombres a ver si todavía la invocas...-ambos rieron y de pronto él se puso serio...

-Siempre noté la diferencia -dijo con seguridad- Desde el primer instante... ¿Cómo podía confundir a la dulce humana en la carretera con Katherine?

-Me llamaste Katherine ese día... -recordó Elena no muy convencida.

-El parecido era impresionante, no podía creerlo. Pero noté la diferencia en el segundo en que pronuncié su nombre. Y no solo por el delicioso latido de tu corazón humano... Todo de tí era diferente a ella. Siempre pude diferenciarlas.-

-Creo que voy a creerte -sonrió Elena satisfecha- Pero quiero que me digas el momento en que me amaste. No es justo que hayas visto el mío y yo no llegue a saber el tuyo.-

-Creo que me enamoré de ti cuando aún seguía amando a Katherine. No estoy seguro de que te guste esa respuesta... Nunca lo pensé. De repente un día estabas en peligro, como todos los días en aquella época -bromeó por un segundo- Y simplemente no podía soportar la idea de perderte. Sabía que te amaba, sabía que te amaba como nunca había amado a nadie más, ni siquiera a ella.

-Piensa... tiene que haber un momento -repitió Elena completamente enternecida por las palabras.

-El día que Rose te secuestro- susurró- De pronto habías desaparecido. Intenté negármelo a mí mismo...tuve tanto miedo de perderte, y fue cuando ya no pude negarlo más...era imposible concebir un mundo en él que tu no estuvieras...-suspiró y sonrió- Y fui y te lo dije-

-Y luego borraste mi memoria...- lo regañó ella haciéndolo reír.

-Pero de todos modos intenté acercarme a tí...me fue imposible mantenerme alejado, aún sabiendo que mi hermano estaba en medio...- sonrió y acarició su mejilla- Luego estuvo aquel baile...ese precioso baile de Miss Mystic Falls...tenerte entre mis brazos...fue una sensación que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera con Katherine...En ese momento en que todo lo demás desapareció y solo estábamos tu y yo... pude sentir esa conexión, que solo nosotros tenemos...-volvió a besarla.

-Fue especial para mí también... -reconoció Elena y sabía que si hubiera sido humana se estaría sonrojando.- No puedo mentirte y decir que te amaba en ese momento... no como ahora, pero ese día fue la primera vez que me sentí confundida sobre... nosotros -sonrió recordando- Ese día me di cuenta de que ya no eras sólo el hermano de Stefan para mí...-

-El hermano "condenadamente sexy" de Stefan por favor- rió él y se ganó un golpe juguetón.

De pronto ella se levantó y le tendió una mano.

-Vamos, está comenzando a hacer frío- sonrió.

Él la siguió sin poner ninguna objeción. Cuando entraron en el dormitorio de Elena, los dos se quedaron de piedra al ver sobre la cama de ésta a Ms. Cuddles.

Ella se acercó y vio una nota a un lado del oso. Suspiró aliviada. La tomó y la leyó en voz alta.

-"Creo que le deben un favor o dos...Y sé que lo cuidaran mejor que yo...Bonnie"- Se volteó y vio a su novio con una sonrisa radiante. Le arrojó a Ms. Cuddles y él lo abrazó con cariño.

-¿Es demasiado extremista que me esté poniendo celosa de un oso de peluche? -preguntó Elena al ver el muñeco ocupando su lugar en el pecho del vampiro.

-¿Cuándo no hemos estado cerca del extremo? -bromeó él dejando el oso a un lado y de pronto estuvo frente a ella usando su velocidad vampírica.

- Podríamos aprovechar que Barbie haya tenido el detalle de dejarnos la habitación para nosotros esta noche... -insinuó acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¿Podríamos aprovechar? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sutil Salvatore?- lo picó ella enredando las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...sé exactamente como te gusta nena- Le susurró provocativo en su oído y acto seguido la arrojó salvajemente a la cama... Elena rió entre sus brazos e inmediatamente se estiró para unir sus labios en el beso más apasionado que hubieran compartido.

Sus pieles en contacto, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, sus cuerpos unidos como uno solo y sus ojos conectados con una profundidad casi imposible de describir. Eso era el amor, toda su vida se justificaba con ese momento.

En sus ojos, podía encontrar **la promesa de un amor eterno.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

¡Hola, gracias por leernos!

Esta ha sido nuestra forma de superar el parón de una semana, ¡escribiendo juntas! os explicaré un poco más de que va todo esta locura.

Blu, sugirió un juego en el grupo de facebook de FanSFic (véase el link en mi perfil) como una forma de entretener nuestras mentes en algo productivo, nació así, como un juego, donde nosotras tres (Luna, Blu y yo) empezamos a escribir y nos dejamos llevar por nuestras musas, porque, de este juego donde cualquiera podía participar salió este precioso one-shot, espero que os haya encantado tanto como a nosotras escribirlo.

Ahora si, independientemente de lo que está sucediendo en internet con el tema de las series y los enlaces de forma general, nosotras os deseamos un buen fin de semana donde podáis disfrutar de vuestro tiempo libre y de de Damon Salvatore.

Una vez más, gracias por leernos, esperamos con ansias vuestros comentarios ;)


End file.
